Principe de brillante armadura
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Escucho a aquella armadura reprenderla por sus palabras, tratándola de hacerla entender que estaban en grande peligro y no era el momento de ponerse de obstinada, y a pesar de su molestia antes de caer rendida se dijo que tal vez, después de todo, los caballeros de brillante armadura existían. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal alchemist no me pertenece.

 **Autora: ColorsInTheSky**

 **Genero:** Romance/Drama.

 **Rated:** K+

 **Nota:** este pequeño Oneshot lo escribi hace mucho tiempo y recien lo encontre, he visto pocos fics de esta pareja así que decidía hacer uno, espero les guste.

 **Príncipe de brillante armadura.**

Mei Chang siempre había sido muy soñadora, le encantaba crear un mundo lleno de colores, desde que tenía memoria, casi todas las cosas tendía a idealizarlas, creía fervientemente en la esperanza.

Cuando Mei Chang era pequeña le encantaba escuchar historias sobre príncipes o caballeros de brillante armadura que salvaban a princesas o hermosa jóvenes en peligro, pero conforme creció se dio cuenta de que tal vez esos no eran reales y no importaba lo que pasara no iba ser rescatada y que los cuentos de hadas no existen.

Cuando su clan fue amenazado no tuvo otra opción que tomar la desesperada medida de salir de su país para buscar la tan deseada inmortalidad.

En medio de su viaje escucho muchas historias sobre el Alquimista de Acero, por lo que termino idealizándolo y creyendo que él sería su afamado príncipe azul, se convenció que la esperanza no estaba del todo perdida y volvió a creer, aún más que antes.

Cuando finalmente conoció al famoso Edward Elric no pudo evitar desilusionarse al darse cuenta de que no era nada de lo que esperaba y se volvió a decir una vez más que los cuentos de hadas no existían y que solo estaba ella sola en un mundo cruel. No pudo estar más segura de eso cuando fue atacada por ese monstro mientras veía como Scar también era herido.

Pero cuando sintió que la esperanza estaba perdida y que no solo moriría si no también su querida Shao-may, apareció una armadura gigante que la salvo de esa horrible bestia.

Pero aún así se negó a confiar en ese extraño ser que la llevaba en brazos por lo que contesto con hostilidad diciendo que ella nunca pidió ser salvada. Y era cierto, desde que se enfrentó al terrible mundo exterior sola con su pequeña panda, se dijo que no necesitaba ser rescatada por nadie, pero siempre lo necesito.

Escucho a aquella armadura reprenderla por sus palabras, tratándola de hacerla entender que estaban en grande peligro y no era el momento de ponerse de obstinada, y a pesar de su molestia antes de caer rendida se dijo que tal vez, después de todo, los caballeros de brillante armadura existían.

Cuando despertó se encontró en un lugar desconocido, y término encontrándose con la guarda del príncipe Ling Yao y tras una pequeña pelea y una fuerte reprimenda por parte del doctor Knox termino descansando y reflexionado sobre sus actos y lo descortés que había sido con su salvador. Por esa razón cuando se despidió de él le agradeció de todo corazón por haberla salvado. Pero al no saber su nombre termino por llamarlo Armadura simplemente.

A él no pareció molestarle, pero le explicó que realidad su nombre era Alphonse Elric el hermano menor de Edward Elric y le dijo que por varias razones no tenía un cuerpo y justo cuando ella comenzaba a pensar que debía ser exactamente igual a su hermano mayor, Alphonse comenzó a enlistar todas sus virtudes y lo diferente que era de su hermano, inmediatamente quedo flechada a él y lo idealizo y le deseo que recuperara pronto su cuerpo.

Lo vio alejarse y entones se dio cuenta de que no importaba como fuera, si fuera guapo o alto, porque era quién la había rescatado y que con o sin un cuerpo, él había sido su salvador y no tenía que ser precisamente un caballero o un príncipe, pero para ella ahora era el príncipe de brillante armadura y quién sabe, tal vez en un futuro se volvieran a encontrar, porque ella a fin de cuentas no dejaba de ser una princesa y él no dejaba de ser el caballero que la rescatara de todo mal.


End file.
